The Days After
by Wolfkin1
Summary: *New Summary* She expected to die while saving Thomas' life. But she isn't She's still alive, but god knows where. Thomas, however, has a dream he cannot finish, that is a key to destroying WICKED once, and for all. *SPOILERS FOR THE DEATH CURE, WHICH IS A SPOILER FOR THE DEATH TRIAL, WHICH IS A SPOILER FOR THE MAZE RUNNER*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I am really happy about the amount of people that told me to do it! Two reviews and even a couple of PMs really made my day when I read them in the morning, making me smile when I checked my email. Well, this is really short, but it's just a Prologue. I will make future chapters longer. I really did make this story because authors kept killing off my fav characters like Alyss (Yes Mr. Flanagan) and Teresa ( Yes Mr. Dashner) and maaaaaaany others! So here's the story!**

He woke up, pain in his head. He didn't open his eyes yet, listening to everything around him. He seemed to be in some kind of a building... But how come? He nev...

His thoughts stopped when he overheard a conversation. "What? Do you believe he's Semi-Immune?" The voice was of a woman, though it was heavily distorted, making her sound like a robot. "Yes, I do believe he is showing signs of Immunity, but not all of them. He will have the though... Wait, he's awake, I think I saw him flinch" This voice was of a man, and he was quickly moving towards the subject of the conversation. "Sleep now, you're safe. Everything will be fine." Falling into darkness, the boy heard one statement. "We need to do more tests"

* * *

Teresa ran, just behind Thomas. The whole building was now falling on their heads. Thomas was making sure that the very last Immune was running through to the Flat Trans. They almost made it. 10 metres, 5, 3. This is when a large portion of the ceiling started falling on Thomas, and Teresa knew she had to do it. She jumped, just like Chuck that day, pushing Thomas out of the way. She closed her eyes, awaiting pain. But none came. She became aware of the freezing wind lashing at her face, hands legs, all over her body. She didn't understand anything. She should be dead, lying under a pile of rubble that was meant to crush Thomas a second earlier. But, before anything else came to her mind, she hit a large pool of water, rendering her unconscious. Her last though was of others.

**I will try to update this story as often as possible, but this year's Year 11 (to anyone in UK) meaning that it will be a hard year for me... just like The Days After for our favourite charcters :) Remember to review, and that flaming is useless. I will just delete them and ask you to rewrite it if you really want to say something.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I'd really like to thank everyone who is taking their time to read this story. It makes you feel warm inside, especially when I get a nice review or a PM. Now I'm going to get into the full length stuff. Sorry for this chapter being so small, but there is an awful lot on my head right now and I wanted to release the part I have written already.****  
**

Sometimes, life is brilliant. For most of Thomas' friends, it is. But not for him. Even though they were in a safe haven- literally a paradise- Thomas just couldn't forget. Actually, the complete reverse happened. Every night, memories came flooding back, of how he and Teresa would practise their telepathy skills, how they would monitor the Gladers and how they were just hanging out. But, for the last two days, a single dream, a single memory repeated itself, over and over and over again. Him and Teresa were planning something. They were just going down to the meeting about it. They usually wouldn't be involved in things of such matter, but WICKED was sure that Thomas and Teresa would always be on their side. They were, after all, their best, most eager workers. He has learned, only yesterday, that WICKED only gave back a portion of the Gladers' memories, leaving out the important stuff.

But, for the past four days, Thomas was constantly dreaming of this. He knew this was important, but every time he has dreamt that, someone woke him up. The first time it was Minho, telling him he has slept late- which was true. Two more times, it were messengers telling Thomas the news about the place they now call 'Home'. This time, it was something different. Frypan ran into his room yelling at Thomas to wake up. Thomas, lazily opened his eyes, remembering one last thing from his dream. Through a small gap in the doors, he has saw some plans projected onto a screen- plans of some kind of a facility.

"Thomas! Thomas! The whole kitchen's on fire!" He shouted in panic. Thomas jerked up in his bed. "What?! Why won't you extinguish it? You should be able to do that." Frypan looked at him seriously. "You really need to see this fire though. It's different. It's... weird."

* * *

Teresa opened her eyes. Everything hurt her. But then she realised how lucky she was. She is meant to be dead. Crushed by the boulder. But... she isn't. And if she isn't, then where is she and what is happening. Was it another of WICKED's Variables? Another test? But then she remembered the bloodthirst in the Rat Man's eyes- no that was certainly not a test. What about the Right Hand? But she was sure that no matter how crazy WICKED was, they wouldn't blow up their own facility, let alone their own HQ. She suddenly felt really weak and decided that the best she can do is wait. She closed her eyes, hoping that the Flat Trans wasn't a trap and that her friends were safe. The ones that survived. The last thing she noticed was a person sleeping on the opposite side of the room.

She was awoken by two men. One was wearing normal clothes, like any other person. However the send sight nearly made Teresa cry. This man was in one of the green costumes. Once again, she was captured by WICKED.

**Will they ever give up? Poor Teresa, imagine how she felt after everything that happened in The Death Cure (I don't own it btw). Well, I got a permission from one of the nicest people on Earth to let me use parts of her**** story in my own. I loved this story and I'm sure you will. It's called 'I Was' found on this page:**** s/9644569/1/I-Was ****and it was written by ****Laura, aka lgkavanagh22.**** u/4583221/ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ugh, this is klunk. So many people PM-ing me and telling me on reviews to bring Newt back. This task will be hard, not to say impossible. I' thinking about it all the time, but I don't think I will do it. Oh well, enjoy talky-talk time.**

Thomas ran after Frypan for about a minute. He looked out for any smoke that would signal fire, but he didn't see any. He turned around a corner and he gazed in astonishment. The flame was purple, with hints of blue at its base. The whole building seemed okay and the leaves that should have caught fire were okay. As if the fire didn't really exist. He went to touch the flames, but Frypan pulled him back before he managed to get close enough. "What? I want to make s..." But he was interrupted mid-sentence by Minho, who appeared magically next to him. "Look over there" he pointed at two charred corpses lying around 3 metres in front of them. They didn't seem to be covered in any soft of ash. "The flame sticks to your body. And that shuck spreads fast."

"Wh... Who were they? Who knew these people?" Thomas asked, shocked. Nobody has died yet in this place. "We should give them a proper burial. And for the fire, I want someone to watch over it. If anything happens, tell me and Minho immediately." He then turned to Minho and Frypan. "We need to talk. Privately."

* * *

Meanwhile Teresa was in a small room. It had snow while walls, as if they were just painted, with a small desk and two chairs. She knew there was one of these one-way windows on the right of her, but she didn't know how. She just... knew. As if she was here before. And THAT feeling was familiar. But she had no time to think about it, as one of the scientists entered the room. He was a middle-aged man with chestnut coloured hair. The top of his head was bald, with short hair on the sides and on the back. A small scar was going through the right side of his nose. He was also quite tall, but thin. However, his posture showed he was a proud man, and a person that won't give up when he decided to do something. Or so Teresa thought. She decided that the best course of action would be to gather as much information before deciding on how to escape this place. The man sat down on the chair opposite Teresa. While expecting him to be quite harsh towards her, he just said hi, in a very friendly way. He extended his long hand to shake Teresa's. Teresa, unsure of what she should do or how she should act, shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Teresa".

The middle aged man looked at her and replied "Oh, what a nice name. I'm Edward. Would you like anything to eat or drink before we start?"

Teresa looked at him suspiciously. "Before we start what?"

"Getting to know each other better of course. We can't live in such a small laboratory without knowing each other. We want it to be a pleasant experience for us both."

"Well, what about your friend over to the right?" If Teresa surprised Edward, he didn't seem to show it. "Oh, he's not there. He's with the other person."

"What OTHER person is here with us?"

"You'll get to know shortly, but let's finish talking about others." Seeing hesitation in Teresa's eyes, Edward started "I work for TLSOWICKED. I know it doesn't flow as nice as WICKED itself, but we had to make that name in a hurry before it was officially registered. TSLO is just 'The Last Stand Of' and we would be put into action when WICKED was to be wiped off the planet." Once again though, Teresa had the feeling that she has heard about this somewhere, but she couldn't remember when. Then she realised Edward was talking to her. "Could you repeat? Please, all of this information is just... overwhelming me right now. For all I know, I'm supposed to be dead." Edward look at her and simply replied "Yes. It must be very... traumatising". Then they fell silent. Teresa look up into Edward's eyes.

"What will you do with me? Are you going to torture me? Kill me? Use me as a bait for Thomas? If you really want to do the last option, you can forget it. He hates me now after what you made me do to him." This startled Edward. Teresa could see him thinking hard to answer her question.

"Teresa... we're not like the rest of WICKED. We won't hurt you and now, that the world has fallen, we can take ages to create the cure. The test we will do will be less brutal, but more friendly. You have my word." Teresa didn't believe a word the man said. And she promised to herself she never will...

Thomas, Frypan and Minho sat down under a small tree, making sure they weren't followed. What they were about to say could not make it into the public. It would create too much panic. Thomas was the first to break the silence. "Guys. Do you think that the fire has anything to do with... you know. WICKED?" Minho just laughed at him.

* * *

"Do you really think that these shucking slintheads know where we are? For all we know, we might be in a volcano."

"For all we know, we could. Look around us, we're literally bordered off the rest of the world with a cliff face that encircles us completely. But that's not that important that now. Did you see the bones? They were clean. Like if the fire never touched them either." They all fell into silence, which was broken by Frypan.

"What if the flame isn't weird, but the wood is. We built everything out of the materials we had here, including the kitchen. We should check if we can burn this wood with a normal flame." Both Thomas and Frypan looked at Minho, like if they were expecting him to magically create fire with his bare hands. "Do you expect me to have and know everything?"

"No, especially not the latter. But you seem to be the kind of guy who would carry a lighter." Then they all stood up and went back to the settlement.

**Thanks for reading guys and girls, and don't forget to review, even if it's a simple 'Nice'. ****I would like to thank so following people for reviewing: .shunk, db53979825 (how the hell do you remember these numbers?!), sudie (she PM-ed me) CJ and two guests. The following people are so great they followed the story: RooLiz, db53979825 and sudie. db53979825 and sudie, I'd really like to thnk you for faving the story, makes me feel so special! :) Next chapter is full of memories from Thomas and Teresa, so we will find out a bit about their past. **


End file.
